


Untitled Captain Canary Ficlet 7

by pir8grl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: Missing moment from Marooned





	

Sara was waiting for him when he returned to the Waverider. Alone. 

She didn’t say a word, just fell into step beside him. It took until she put a hand on the wall to steady herself for Snart to notice that she was pale, and sweaty, and shaking. He grabbed her elbow to steady her. 

“Are you all right?” 

“I’m fine.” 

“No, you’re not. Gideon?” 

“It appears that Miss Lance is suffering a mild case of shock, likely brought on by the combination of -”

“-of being shot, after nearly freezing to death.” 

For the second time that day, Snart shrugged out of his jacket and wrapped it around her. “Come on. Let’s get you to bed,” he suggested with no hint of innuendo.


End file.
